Farewell Gifts
by Grey Cho
Summary: Kautahu apa hadiah perpisahan yang terbaik? Ya, sebuah pertemuan lain. [AR]


Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

Hinata's POV

 **Farewell Gifts**

Aku mengabaikan napasku yang memburu. Terus dan terus. Aku memacu kakiku. Hari ini, aku resmi dinyatakan lulus sebagai siswa SMA. Aku resmi menanggalkan seragam hitam Karasuno yang tiga tahun belakangan kukenakan. Aku resmi menyandang status sebagai pemain Tim Nasional Jepang. Rasa bangga dan sedih yang kurasakan seolah tak cukup besar sehingga Sugawara, yang telah lulus tiga tahun lalu dan hadir di acara perpisahan, memberikanku sebuah kabar lain.

" _Hinata, apa kau masih mengagumi Chiisana Kyojin?"_

Aku terkejut mendapati pertanyaan yang Suga-san lontarkan. Aku masih sangat mengaguminya hingga detik ini.

" _Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan identitas Chiisana Kyojin?"_

Lagi-lagi aku dibuat tercengang. Aku penasaran. Tentu saja aku sangat penasaran setengah mati. Aku bertanya pada Daichi, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak pernah memberikan informasi terkait _Chiisana Kyojin_ begitupun yang lain. Pelatih Ukai pun hanya menutup mulut ketika aku bertanya kabar sang atlet voli. Maksudku, tidak mungkin pemain sekaliber dia menghilang begitu saja, bukan? Mungkin saja kami akan bertemu kembali di liga internasional sebagai tim. Ya, mungkin saja _Chiisana Kyojin_ telah menjadi bagian dari Tim Nasional Jepang!

" _Aku sangat penasaran!"_

Suga-san mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menepuk pundakku berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menunjuk kebun di belakang gedung sekolah.

" _Pergilah ke kebun belakang. Jawaban yang kau cari selama ini menantimu."_

* * *

Mentari semakin terjatuh dari tahtanya seiring lajuku. Aku mencoba berlari, seakan jawaban itu bisa melarikan diri jika aku tak bergegas. Apa atau siapa yang sesungguhnya menantiku di depan sana? Aku membatin, bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Siluet seseorang yang berdiri membelakangiku membuat napasku tercekat. Apakah sosok di depan sana adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_? Aku semakin tak sabar dan lekas berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

Semakin menipisnya jarak di antara kami membuatku kehilangan kata-kata. Sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu berbalik dan menunjukkan senyuman tipisnya.

Sosok itu ….

"Takeda-sensei?" Aku menyebutkan nama sang pemuda, merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Takeda-sensei adalah … _Chiisana Kyojin_?

"Hai, Hinata-kun."

" _Sensei, Sensei_ adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_?"

Takeda-sensei tertawa kecil. Tawa yang terdengar menggelitik. Pemuda itu lantas mengedikkan dagunya, isyarat agar aku mengikuti langkahnya. Takeda- _Sensei_ berjalan cukup cepat, membuatku berusaha mengikuti ritmenya. Aku tak berusaha berjalan di sisinya, aku selalu menyisakan jarak sehingga tetap berada di belakangnya.

"Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa _Sensei_ adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_?"

Takeda-sensei tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, sang pemuda hanya memberikanku tawa yang sama. Tawa kecil yang terdengar dipaksakan. Apakah _Sensei_ memiliki alasan tersendiri yang membuatnya enggan mengungkapkan bahwa dia adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_? Namun, hei, jika saja tahu _Sensei_ adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_ , aku bisa menggunakan waktu tiga tahun untuk belajar banyak darinya!

… Tunggu. Jika benar _Sensei_ adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_ , kenapa dia memilih menjadi guru di sekolahku? Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak menjadi atlet saja? kemmapuannya mumpuni untuk itu.

* * *

Aku merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Aku tak tahu hendak dibawa ke mana. Apakah _Sensei_ akan membawaku ke sebuah lapangan voli? Aku seringkali melewati sebuah lapangan voli di jalanan ini, beberapa meter dari sini. Ke sanakah langkah ini akan dibawanya? Aku merunduk, melihat gerakan kaki Takeda-sensei.

Hingga akhirnya, ujung hidungku membentur punggung _Sensei_. Aku hendak protes kepada _Sensei_ yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah. Namun, urung. _Sensei_ menoleh kepadaku.

"Temuilah _Chiisana Kyojin_ , Hinata-kun."

"Ini …?"

Aku terperangah. Batu nisan menghiasi ladang yang tak begitu luas. Terdapat kuil di sudut dan seorang pendeta yang tampak berkeliling nisan. Di hadapanku, ada sebuah makam bertuliskan nama "Takeda Ittou".

Ini permakaman, bukan?

" _Sensei_ …?" Aku merasa harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum membuat simpulan.

 _Sensei_ tergelak dalam tawa getirnya.

"Dia adalah _Chiisana Kyojin_. Adikku. Beberapa tahun lalu dia mengalami cedera parah yang membuatnya harus berhenti bermain voli secara total. Adikku yang bodoh tidak terima dengan kondisinya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk bermain voli. Namun, dia menyadari, kariernya sebagai pemain voli sudah benar-benar padam. Kemudian, suatu hari, aku membuka pintu kamarnya hanya untuk mendapati dia tergeletak bersimbah darah. Luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya terlalu dalam dan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya terlalu banyak. Nyawanya tidak bisa diselamatkan …."

Takeda-sensei mencoba menenangkan diri. Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Saat itu, aku sudah menduduki bangku perkuliahan di Osaka. Aku tidak bisa pulang-pergi terlalu sering dan acapkali ketika menyempatkan diri untuk pulang, aku harus mendapati adik semata wayangku mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Semenjak saat itu, aku bertekad akan melanjutkan cita-cita adikku. Aku mungkin tidak berbakat dalam voli, tapi setidaknya, aku bisa memberikan nasehatku. Itulah sebabnya, setelah lulus, aku memutuskan untuk mengajar sebagai guru dan pembina klub voli di Karasuno."

Aku berjalan maju dan berdiri di sisi _Sensei_. Napas kami berdua sama-sama membunyikan isakan. Kami menangis bersamaan sembari menatap nisan di depan kami dan berdoa dalam tangis yang masih mengalir di pipi kami.

Bagiku, walau _Chiisana Kyojin_ sudah tiada, dia akan tetap menjadi panutan. Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi padanya. Dia adalah sosok yang layak untuk dikagumi.

"Mereka sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu agar semangatmu tidak padam. Namun, aku sadar, aku tidak bisa terus-menerus menutupi kenyataan."

"Hinata-kun," panggil _Sensei_. "Teruskanlah cita-citamu, cita-cita adikku juga."

Aku memberikan anggukan mantap pada _Sensei_. Aku pasti akan berjuang mengejar impianku. Impian idolaku, _Chiisana Kyojin_ , juga. Impian kami berdua!

* * *

"Hari ini, aku akan memulai latihanku di Tokyo. Ah, aku tidak sabar ingin tahu bagaimana kerasnya latihan tim nasional."

Aku tengah berlutut di depan sebuah nisan, memberikan beberapa patah kata perpisahan. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi ke Tokyo dan tinggal di sana. Aku akan meninggalkan tempat yang telah memberikanku banyak kenangan ini.

"Aku akan berjuang dengan gigih untuk bagianmu juga."

Kuletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih di depan nisan Ittou. Tak lupa, aku merogoh isi tasku. Kuletakkan pula sebuah bola voli yang selama tiga tahun ini kupakai untuk berlatih di rumah. Kuletakkan bola tersebut di depan nisan, tepat di samping beberapa tangkai lili.

"Aku harus bergegas. Bus menuju Tokyo akan segera tiba."

Berbalik, aku dikejutkan dengan bola voli yang terlempar ke arah punggungku. Aku tak percaya dengan mataku sendiri sehingga menguceknya beberapa kali. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan mengenakan seragam Karasuno tengah berdiri berhadapan denganku. Tangannya seolah memosisikan bahwa dia baru saja melemparkan bola.

 _Chiisana Kyojin_.

Pemuda yang dahulu hanya kulihat dari belakang itu kini menghadapku. Wajahnya tampak berseri, lengkap dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Sekilas tampak mirip dengan Takeda-sensei.

Aku tertawa dan melambaikan tangan pada sosok transparan tersebut.

"Lain kali aku akan kemari lagi untuk mengunjungimu!" Seruku padanya.

Ya, lain kali aku akan kembali kemari … dengan membawa kabar kemenangan pertamaku.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
